paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Breeze (4)
Bats! (Lucy is leading the three pups towards a cavern. Skye shivers) Rocky: You ok, Skye? Skye:(stammering) I-it's j-j-just a little ch-chilly in h-here. I'm f-f-fine. Rosie: Idiotic flying dog..... (Skye shoots Rosie a nasty look, but the dog is too busy looking around at all the little shapes Cottontail's looking at.) Rocky: What are you staring at? (Lucy puts a paw over Rocky's mouth. The silver-furred pup pushes it out of the way.) Rocky:(angrily) What'd ya do that for? Lucy: Rocko be quiet. Rocky: *growl* It's not "Rocko"! It's just "Rocky"! (Skye taps Rocky on his shoulder.) Rocky: What? (Skye points her paw upward. Rocky looks up.) Rocky: Oh crud. (Lucy looks up too. She's all calm about it. Skye rushes towards the wolf.) Skye:( panicked) What are they? Lucy: Bats. Skye: Are you serious? Do you suspect us to get bitten by these things? Rosie: I thought you liked bats. Skye:(nastily) Only babies! I don't like fully grown ones! Most of them carry something called "Rabies". Do you want to get bitten by them? Hmmm? (Rosie rolls her eyes. Cottontail sidles up next to Lucy) Cottontail: C'mon, Lucy. These bats look like they want a bite one of us. (The gang keeps going. Rocky stops and starts squirming around.) Rosie: Rocky? Are you ok? Skye: How is doing the Pup Pup Boogie going to get you anywhere? (Rocky scratches at his uniform.) Rocky: Something's itching me. It feels like.... Lucy: Fleas. Skye: What did you say? Lucy: Bats do have fleas. So does Rocky. Rocky: Seriously? You expect me to come in here just to get fleas? (Lucy looks up. She sees a pair of crazed eyes looking at her.) Lucy:(quietly, but firmly) Everyone listen up. We need to get out of here. Now. (Rocky bites the fur near his tail.) Rocky:(quietly, but annoyed) I think all the bats' fleas implanted themselves into my fur and are now biting me just to get me more annoyed! (The animals hear a loud bat screech.) Lucy: RUN!!! Skye:( panicked) We're gonna get rabies!!! Rocky: She really needs to stop watching "Goonies". (The animals all run to the exit.) Rosie:(panicked) They're gaining on us! (The gang picks up speed. Rocky's paws are racing so fast that they're a blur.) Cottontail: I see the exit! Rocky: Good. We're almost there! (The animals leap out at the exit and race to hide behind the side of the cavern as the bats fly past them.) Rocky: I'm dead. I'm dead I'm dead I'm dead I'm dead I'm dead. I died. I'm dead. (Rocky opens his eyes and looks over at the others. ) Rocky: Oh my gosh! Skye: We made it out! Rosie: Whoo-Hoo! (Lucy taps Rocky on the shoulder.) Rocky: Huh? What is it? Lucy: Sorry that I led you in the bat filled cavern. And I see if you don't want my help anymore. (Lucy starts to walk back towards the cavern, but Rocky stops her.) Rocky: We actually still do need your help. (Rocky scratches at his neck.) Lucy: Don't worry, Rocko. I'll get rid of your fleas for you. If you don't mind gettin' wet and all. Rocky: Actually I'm auquaphobic but, don't worry. I'll take the plunge! Green means go! Nutmeg (Rocky steps out of a small stream that Lucy found for him. He shakes water off of his fur and slips his uniform back on.) Rocky: Thanks, Lucy! Don't worry, I'll find you a place to live and to find a pack of your own! Lucy: No probs and thanks. Rocky: Your welcome! (Skye walks ahead of the group and notices a blackberry bush and starts to pick some off of the bush.) Rocky: What are you doing? Skye: Picking blackberries. Duh. Cottontail: Did someone say "Blackberries"? Can I have some? Skye: Sure! Still, I can't get over your cuteness! Cottontail: Yummy yum yum yum! Thanks, Skye! Skye: No problem! (Rosie's staring at all the beautiful Autumn colors.) Rosie: Wow. I never knew Autumn could be so beautiful. (A mysterious voice pipes in.) Voice: Yeah. But it should have more colors. (Lucy and Rosie turn to look at Rocky.) Rocky: Wasn't me! Voice: Oh I know of one! How about pink? Wait. No. Autumn with pink? Ugh. I don't think that's possible! (The voice belongs to a female wooden dog with droopy brown leaf ears and vines covering her body. Rocky and Skye stare at it.) Dog: Am I right? Skye: *screams* (Skye kicks the head of the dog off and it lands in Rocky's arms.) Head: Hi! Rocky: You're creepy! (Rocky tosses it to Skye. Skye tosses it back. Rocky tosss it back to Skye. The Cockapoo sees the body.) Skye: Ew! The body! (Skye slams the head down and the dog gets up, with her head on upsde down!) Dog: Ok. What am I looking at right now. Why are you hanging off the earth like a bat? (Skye shudders as Rocky steps forward.) Rocky: Here. Let me help. (Rocky puts the head on right side up.) Dog: There. Now I'm perfect! Rocky: Almost! (The dog turns to Lucy as Rocky picks up a stick.) Dog: It's like my whole life got turned upside down! (Rocky shoves the stick into the dog's rear end. It looks like a stubby tail.) Rocky: Too hard! Too hard! Sorry! (The dog turns her head.) Dog: Are you kidding me? I am WONDERFUL! I always wanted a tail! It's so cute! It's like a little baby unicorn! (Rocky pulls the stick out father.) Dog: Wha? Hey! Whoa! (She looks behind her and wags the stick.) Dog; Oh gosh! I love it even more! Ok. Let's start this over. Hi everyone! I'm Nutmeg! And I like to play Autumn Tag! (The name strikes Rocky.) Rocky; Nutmeg? (Nutmeg looks at Rocky.) Rocky: That's right! Nutmeg! Nutmeg: And you are? Rocky: Oh! I'm Rocky. Nutemeg: Who's the cute puppy over there? Rocky: That's Rosie. Nutmeg: Uh huh. And, who's the black and white one? Rocky: Rosie. (Nutmeg looks between Lucy and Rosie.) Nutmeg: Ok. Makes things easier for me! But who's the rabbit and Cockapoo. Skye: I'm Skye. The rabbit is Cottontail. Cottontail: Pleased to meet you! Rocky: Nutmeg. Did you ever see a brown female version of me? Nutmeg: Yeah. Why? Rocky: Can you take us to her? Nutmeg: Yeah. Why? Lucy: I'll tell you why. We need Crystalist to bring back Spring. (In Sunshine begins) Nutmeg: Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go bring back Spring! Lucy: Somebody's gotta tell her. The Stone Palace Lucy: So, Rocky. How are you going to bring back Spring? Rocky: Oh, I'm gonna talk to my sister! Rosie: That's your plan? To talk to your sister? Rocky: Suppose you have a better one? (Rosie stays quiet.) (The animals look up at a steep mountain wall.) Skye: Great. How are we gonna get up there? Rosie: Anyone have a rope? Medical tape may be strong, but it cant hold all of us. Rocky: Now how are we gonna get up there? Nutmeg: Hey um, Rocky. Not if this is going to solve the problem, but I found a staircase that leads exactly where you want it to go! Skye: Ha ha! Thank goodness! Rocky: Thanks, Nutmeg! (The animals follow Nutmeg and they see a beautiful stone palace that Crystalist built.) Lucy: Whoa. Now that's stone. *sniffs* I might cry. Rocky: Go ahead. I wont judge you. Anymore. (Rocky reaches the door. He puts up a paw to knock, but is heisitant.) Nutmeg: Knock. Go on, Patch Spot. Knock. (Rocky looks back at Nutmeg.) Rocky: How'd you know that Crystalist called me that? Nutmeg: Hey, I've been created by her. Rocky: Ok. *Takes a deep breath* Here I go. (Rocky knocks. The doors open.) Rocky: Hey. It opened. *softly* That's a first. (Everyone starts to go inside but Rocky pushes them all back.) Rocky: I think you guys should stay here. She mignt be nervous around strangers. Lucy: Oh, all right. Skye: Can I come? Rocky: Sure! Don't worry. We'll only be a minute! (Rosie, Nutmeg, Cottontail and Lucy start counting. Inside the stone palace, everything is amazing.) Rocky: Sis? Where are you? Crystalist: Rocky? Is that you? (Crystalist comes into view. She looks different.) Skye: Crystal. You look..different. Rocky: It's a good different! Crystalist: Thank you. Rocky: Listen, we're so sorry about what happend in Advnture Bay but we actuall need your help- Crystalist: Wait. What's that? (Nutmeg rushes in.) Nutmeg: Hi I'm Nutmeg and I like to play Autumn Tag! Crystalist: Nutmeg? Nutmeg: You built me. Remember that? Crystalist: And you're alive? Nutmeg: Um, I think so? Rocky: She's just like the one we built last month! Sis, we were so close. We can be like that again. (Crystalist remembers when she struck Rocky.) Crystalist; No. We can't. Good bye, Rocky! Rocky: Crystal, wait! Crystalist: No Rocky! I'm just trying to protect you! (For the First Time in a Month (Reprise) begins) Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Stories Category:Crossover Movies Category:PAW Patrol Movies Category:Frozen Category:Parts